criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny Levine
|birthplace = East Orange, NJ |family = Bernard Levine Three unnamed children |yearsactive = 1988-present }} Bunny Levine is an American actress. Biography Ever since she was a child, Levine had a passion for entertaining. At the age of two, she would sing "When I Grow Too Old to Dream" to her family at every possible opportunity and also pretend to be famous Hollywood actors and actresses. When she was in the third grade, she wrote, directed, and starred in Debbie's Diary. From elementary school, all the way to high school, Levine played some sort of role in school and local productions. On August 21, 1949, during her sophomore year in college, she married a college professor named Bernard and transferred colleges afterwards. She also switched out of her original major of Theater Arts, but continued to act, and began working on the college radio station. Levine stopped her aspiration for acting for 25 years, working primarily as a school librarian, to help her husband raise their three children. Upon early retirement, Levine began taking acting classes, going on auditions and gradually immersing herself totally in acting. She eventually became a member of many actors' unions and began starring in commercials, soap-operas, and episodics, as well as films. On February 22, 2003, her husband died. Soon after that, Levine moved away from the New York area to the Los Angeles area. There, she continued studying and landing roles. Among her acting credits are appearances in Law & Order, The Jimmy Show, Everybody Loves Raymond, Gilmore Girls, and Las Vegas. On Criminal Minds Levine portrayed Sylvia Cohen in the Season Two episode "Empty Planet". She then portrayed Martha Woodley in the Season Five episode "Mosley Lane". Filmography *Workaholics (2015) as Fran *Bad Judge (2015) as Mildred *Getting On (2014) as Beverly Poppley *Mulaney (2014) as Old Woman *Awkward Expressions of Love (2014) as Elderly Lady (short) *Friends with Better Lives (2014) as Estelle Markowitz *40 Love (2014) as Old Woman (short) *Waiting in the Wings: The Musical (2014) as Bertha *Doradus (2014) as Servilla (short) *New Girl (2014) as Shirley *Off the Record (2014) as Nana *Defending Santa (2013) as Elderly Woman *The Middle (2013) as Sylvia Goldberg *Southland (2013) as Old Woman *Have You Met Miss Jones? (2012-2013) as Minnie LaValla (3 episodes) *Raising Hope (2012-2013) as Olivia/Old Lady (2 episodes) *Have You Met Miss Jones? (2012) as Minnie LaValla (short) *Kickin' It (2012) as Mrs. Rosenbaum *A Thousand Words (2012) as Woman on Pier *Happy Endings (2012) as Enid *Swing It (2011) as Grandma (short) *2 Broke Girls (2011) as Helen/Mrs. Cohen (2 episodes) *Let Go (2011) as Mrs. Grossman *Walk a Mile in My Pradas (2011) as Sister Betty *Stonerville (2011) as Lady Being Robbed (video) *In My Sleep (2010) as Rachel *Father vs. Son (2010) as Mrs. Kusnitz *Criminal Minds - "Mosley Lane" (2010) TV episode - Martha Woodley *Community (2009) as Pierce's Mom (voice) *Brothers (2009) as Meg *Play Dead (2009) as Old Lady (video) *Play the Game (2009) as Claire Cranston *Gary Unmarried (2008) as Kindly Older Woman *General Hospital: Night Shift (2008) as Estelle Lambert *You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008) as Older Lady in Salon *Private Practice (2007) as Old Lady *Ugly Betty (2007) as Mabel *Year of the Fish (2007) as Tourist Woman *Chance (2007) as Gloria (video short) *Love Comes Lately (2007) as Max's Neighbor *Deal with It... (2007) as Old Lady *Sibling Rivalry (2007) as Grandma (short) *Aisle 73 (2006) as Gladys Finch (short) *Criminal Minds - "Empty Planet" (2006) TV episode - Sylvia Cohen *Bad Hair Day (2006) as Wilma (short) *A Very Serious Person (2006) as Mrs. Nadel *Las Vegas (2005) as Mrs. Schwepski (uncredited) *Gilmore Girls (2004) as Mrs. Thompson *Sara Goes to Lunch (2004) as Edna (short) *Everybody Loves Raymond (2004) as Hilda *Chappelle's Show (2003) as Last Person Dave Had Sex With *The Jimmy Show (2001) as Fireplace Woman *Gasline (2001) as Mrs. Munson (short) *Allerd Fishbein's in Love (2000) as Pearl Fishbein (short) *Law & Order (1999) as Irene Drummond *Cadillac Man (1990) as Woman Customer *Slime City (1988) as Ruby 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses